


Eu a vejo passar

by CellyLS



Series: Encontros e Desencontros Sydgel [2]
Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, POV First Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel vê Sydney em um dia especial - o dia em que ele vai se casar com outra mulher. Ele pensa se o rumo das suas vidas não poderia ser melhor, e se ele realmente deve completar a cerimônia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eu a vejo passar

**Author's Note:**

> Esta cena tem uma versão angst, escrita no ponto de vista de Sydney na primeira fic desta série: Eu o vejo adiante.

Eu estava aguardando, ansioso. Talvez "ansioso" não fosse a palavra adequada; ansiedade é o que já se espera de um noivo de pé no altar, observando a chegada de sua futura esposa, aguardando os votos que selarão a completa mudança em sua vida. O que eu sentia ia além disso. Aquela inquietude, o aperto na garganta, o suor na palma das mãos resumiam perfeitamente as reações normais de qualquer homem na minha posição, contudo, havia algo diferente: eu era o noivo daquele casamento, e o que ressoava em minha mente era, sobretudo, a incerteza.

Não poderia dizer que qualquer futuro marido não tenha um pouco de insegurança quando põe os pés dentro da igreja, isso é comum quando você se propõe a dar um passo sério como o casamento; mas no meu caso, essa dúvida corriqueira entre "casar ou comprar uma bicicleta" (no bom sentido, é claro!) não era capaz de descrever a aflição que me sufocava. Eu tinha, sim, incerteza; como aquelas em que você não sabe se deve encarar o que vem pela frente ou simplesmente sair correndo dali, mudar de nome e deixar tudo para trás. As coisas não correram maravilhosamente bem até aqui, foi somente depois de vários desencontros (por culpa minha e também culpa dela) que acabamos tomando as decisões que nos trouxeram para este decisivo momento: o casório.

Eu já estava vestido, e em minha posição, na igreja. Ao ouvir a música, virei as costas para o padre, e então a vi, linda como sempre. Enquanto ela atravessava o corredor em minha direção, flutuando graciosamente entre os convidados, permaneci de pé, pacientemente aguardando que ela chegasse. Não precisava ter pressa, até porque não estava no _script_ que a caminhada pelo tapete vermelho fosse rápida: a demora aumentava a expectativa – e também me permitia mais tempo para admirá-la depois do longo período sem contato.

Seus cabelos longos e escuros cobriam charmosamente parte de seu rosto. Ela trazia consigo um buquê de rosas brancas, que, arriscaria eu dizer, possuíam quase a mesma tonalidade de seu rosto... não. Sua pele naturalmente dourada não estava tão pálida assim. Na verdade, tenho a completa certeza de que fui o único a notar tal mudança em sua fisionomia, ou poderia ser apenas uma falsa impressão criada pelo meu desejo de que ela estivesse abalada; ela estava linda, e ainda mais exuberante vestida daquela forma. Seu rosto, estampado com um sorriso, mostrava a alegria que eu não imaginava que viria nesta ocasião.

Foi este o momento em que a ansiedade em mim perdeu todo o espaço para a arrebatadora incerteza. Era certo o que eu estava fazendo? Foram certas as minhas escolhas? O que seria de nós depois de hoje? Devo ter me perdido nessas inúmeras dúvidas que já me assombravam há tempos, pois ao me dar conta, ela já estava parada bem à minha frente.

A lindíssima mulher fechou os olhos por um momento, e eu pensei: "É agora. Ela vai ter um daqueles momentos de Sydney-mostra-quem-manda e acabar com todas as minhas angústias"; estava absurdamente esperançoso quanto a essa possibilidade.

Mas ela abriu os olhos, e, quieta, continuou caminhando. Quase não me controlei diante do que ela acabara de fazer – ou não fazer. "Você não vai gritar? Acabar com esta palhaçada? Não se importa com o nosso futuro, afinal?", pensei, enquanto a incerteza tomava a forma feia e amarga que eu já conhecia de nossos "desencontros" anteriores.

Quantas vezes já havia sentido isso, e sempre por essa mesma mulher. Sydney nunca deixava de mexer comigo; com as minhas crenças, com os meus sonhos, com o meu coração...

A deixei passar; olhei adiante e tentei sorrir da melhor maneira possível. Eu não a encararia mais, não olharia para seu rosto – a breve imagem de Sydney Fox diante de mim naquele altar já havia colocado em prova o suficiente a minha determinação em seguir com minha vida. A caçadora não manifestou qualquer insurgência, por sua vez; impassível, caminhou até seu posto na ala das madrinhas, e, junto comigo, saudou a noiva daquele casamento com o sorriso mais falso (no meu caso) que a História já pôde registrar. Assim estávamos nós dois: diante do mesmo altar, com objetivos diferentes. Eu era o noivo; ela era a dama de honra. Nada mais.

Torci para que a equipe de filmagem absurdamente cara que Jasmine havia contratado não estivesse gravando minha completa falta de euforia com a sua aparição na porta da igreja. Como qualquer noiva, ela estava radiante, deslumbrante, ofuscante – todos os "-antes" cabíveis a uma mulher no dia de seu casamento. Mas, como eu dissera, não havia simples insegurança em mim; a cruel incerteza continuava corroendo-me.

Cumpri novamente minha função de aguardar, calmamente, placidamente, a chegada da mulher – desta vez, a noiva. A expectativa já não era tão grande, contudo. Eu sabia de meu destino a partir dali: seria Jasmine a carregar meu sobrenome; e Sydney Fox continuaria solteira e aventureira, sem um Nigel Bailey para acompanhá-la.

Os segundos passaram rápidos – muito mais ligeiros do que estão supostos a ser – e já estávamos eu e a noiva de frente para o padre. Sydney continuava observando tudo no "camarote" das madrinhas, e por várias vezes me vi tentando espiar para seu lado; uma simples olhadela, rápida, que não significava nada. Ela não parecia interessada em impedir aquele disparate, de qualquer forma. Percebi, no outro canto, meu irmão Preston remexer as mãos, trocar o peso de um pé para o outro, como se fosse ele o noivo e não eu.

Verdade seja dita: eu não estava nervoso. Estava, resumidamente, apático com tudo aquilo; apenas aceitando a escolha que fiz e que não sofrera interferências até ali. Até ali. Naquele bendito momento do ritual em que o padre sempre pergunta: "Se alguém sabe de algum motivo que impeça este matrimônio, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre".

"Pronto. Ninguém dirá nada", pensei; aquela, de quem eu aguardava (e ansiava) o maior estrondo, não havia se manifestado até esse momento! Ela poderia, quem sabe, estar se sentindo acuada diante de tantas pessoas... Mas eu seria ingênuo – eufemismo, eu seria burro mesmo – se pensasse assim. Sydney Fox não teria vergonha de um amontoadinho de trezentas pessoas. Ela não se intimidaria com a própria Gural Nataz, que quase nos matara inúmeras vezes. E esses argumentos, por mais eficazes que fossem na tarefa de passar o tempo e me impedir de abrir a boca naquela hora, não mudavam o fato de que ela permanecia muda.

Talvez eu devesse mesmo falar. Talvez, se eu chutasse o pé do altar e gritasse: "Que se dane este casamento! Fiz isto com o intuito de despertar outra pessoa de sua absurda indiferença, mas não está dando certo", Jasmine dissesse: "Que bom, Nigel, estava pensando em fazer o mesmo".

Eu não me considero um traidor. Amava minha noiva. Jasmine era uma moça encantadora, mas não sentia por ela a mesma paixão descontrolada que tomava conta de mim enquanto estava ao lado da morena caçadora de relíquias. Jasmine era mais como uma boneca de porcelana, pela qual criei um instinto imenso de amizade e ternura, que me propôs o envolvimento amoroso quando havia sido rejeitado pela aventureira. Depois que começamos a nos encontrar, focalizei minhas forças e intenções na moça.

Nosso relacionamento ia bem, até ela dizer "deveríamos nos casar". Lembro que o rosto de Sydney lampejou a minha frente naquele exato momento. A partir dali eu sonhei mais com a caçadora. Tive que encarar que não havia arrancado Sydney totalmente de meu peito, e o período curtíssimo de dois meses até a cerimônia se passara sem que eu percebesse; até este momento, em que eu me via no altar, prestes a contestar meu próprio matrimônio.

Todos estavam olhando bem? Os câmeras e fotógrafos estavam registrando tudo corretamente e fazendo valer todo o dinheiro que seríamos obrigados a pagar, embora a festa estivesse em vias de ser cancelada? Pois bem, tomei bastante fôlego para que não terminasse a frase pela metade. Todos deveriam saber que embora eu amasse Jasmine, não deveríamos reunir nossos futuros até que a morte nos separasse. Já estávamos separados; estaríamos sempre, enquanto aqueles olhos exóticos e castanhos visitassem meus pensamentos assim que eu baixasse minha guarda. Mesmo que Sydney não me quisesse, eu não deveria me casar com outra pessoa enquanto não sentisse novamente aquela chama que sentia por ela.

― Eu discordo!

Gostaria de dizer que todos gritaram "Oh!" e olharam para mim. Mas fui eu a dizer "Oh?" e olhar para o lado. A voz não era feminina, e por mais que eu reconhecesse aquele sotaque inglês, ainda não estava completamente alucinado a ponto de falar sem perceber meus lábios se moverem. Mas eu deveria estar alucinado. Sim, eu deveria ter tomado alguma droga junto com os calmantes aos quais andei recorrendo para conseguir dormir nas últimas noites. Não poderia ser aquele, para quem a igreja toda estava olhando, a pessoa que proferira aquelas palavras.

Aquele ser, vestido de padrinho. Aquela pessoa, que agora não mais entrelaçava os dedos nervosamente. Meu nêmesis. Ele, que tinha o dom de intrometer-se em minha vida e roubar o valor de todos os meus feitos, estava, agora, vermelho e sério. Não estava olhando sequer para mim. Era Jasmine quem ele encarava. Coordenei meu raciocínio e tomei novamente fôlego para perguntar o que estava acontecendo; mas, mais uma vez, minha fala fora roubada.

― O que está fazendo, Preston?

Olhei para o outro lado. Jasmine havia feito aquela pergunta, e novamente sobrou-me apenas o pobre e simples "Oh?".

― Não pode se casar! – suplicou o britânico intrometido (sim, embora estivesse me poupando de dizer aquelas palavras, ele não tinha o direito de me tirar até a glória de ser o vilão e acabar com meu próprio casamento).

― Depois de tudo o que vivemos, você deve ficar comigo, Jasmine! – completou ele.

E o milissegundo, em que se passou por minha mente a possibilidade de agradecer àquele cretino por destruir aquelas bodas, se acabou.

O gatuno, trapaceiro, mau-caráter, pilantra, larápio, safado, sem-vergonha, mau-caráter (tendo a repetir as palavras quando fico irritado) postou-se entre mim e a noiva, tendo o descaramento de se ajoelhar diante dela e perguntar: "você casa comigo?", como se eu nem estivesse ali. Acho que todos os presentes estavam no mínimo estupefatos, mas não sei com certeza, porque mesmo se estivessem, eu seria o mais embasbacado de todos. A boneca de porcelana estendeu a mãozinha, com as unhas perfeitamente feitas, enquanto balançava a cabeça em sinal de "sim".

O "Oh!" foi mais alto desta vez. Mas eu não acompanhei a platéia, porque foi o momento em que Preston virou-se para o meu lado, dizendo:

― Eu sinto muito, Podge. Mas foi mais forte do que eu.

"Desculpou-se", ele, e correu porta afora, levando a noiva pela mão. Antes de a igreja fechar-se novamente, eu e as testemunhas vimos os dois embarcarem no carro dos recém-casados. E nesta hora acabou-se o matrimônio; embalado pelo cochicho de todos, misturado ao tirilintar das latinhas amarradas ao veículo, que carregava agora Preston e Jasmine para seu futuro cheio de amor.

A partir daí, eu senti os olhos de todos me cutucando; chegara, finalmente, a minha vez de ser a atração principal. O burburinho continuava, mas a expectativa de ver a minha reação parecia estar sendo maior do que a vontade dos convidados de saírem gritando, a quem ouvir quisesse, que "o noivo havia sido largado no altar! Pobre coitado!". Eles já estavam dizendo aquilo; a acústica da capela era muito boa, especialmente para fazer reverberarem as palavras "abandonado" e "traído".

O que fiz, eu? Tudo o que estava ao meu alcance: nada. Eu queria ter encerrado o ritual por acreditar que possuir Sydney ainda em meu coração era inadequado, mas foram Jasmine e Preston a tomarem esta providência. Eu queria dizer que amava a noiva, mas que não estava apaixonado por ela, e fora Preston a retirá-la do altar. O que me restava fazer? Nada. Apenas observei o resultado daqueles acontecimentos: no dia do meu casamento, eu permanecia solteiro depois da cerimônia.

Virei-me para o padre, que me direcionou um sorriso simpático. O velhote saiu de trás do altar e pôs a mão sobre meu ombro. "Foi para o melhor, meu filho. Foi para o melhor" disse ele, e retirou-se pela pequena porta da sacristia.

Até agora, não tenho exata precisão do que se passou depois de eu ter ficado ali, sozinho diante do altar e dos convidados. Vários deles se aproximaram me oferecendo sua simpatia, mas a grande maioria simplesmente saiu da igreja, após uma boa meia-hora de fofoquinhas e fuxicos sobre como "era óbvio que os dois não dariam certo" de um lado, e que "os dois formavam um casal tão bonito", do outro.

Eu não havia atinado sequer a sumir dali. Estava chocado, pois embora eu pretendesse aquele final, nunca imaginei que seria eu o largado/abandonado, e muito menos traído! Ainda estava me esforçando para processar a transição do papel de ex-noivo-inseguro para ex-noivo-trapaceado. Desde quando Jasmine e Preston estavam se "relacionando"? Bom, independente da data, o fato era que o primogênito nunca perdia a oportunidade de sabotar o caçula. Para a minha sorte, desta vez, o desfecho não fora dos menos favoráveis para o Bailey mais novo. Ao menos tinha tomado a decisão de que seria melhor não me casar antes de Preston ter dado cabo do himeneu.

Cansado de ficar de pé, já estava sentado no degrau do altar há alguns minutos; pensativo sobre o que fazer agora que nenhuma das vezes que eu havia escolhido compartilhar minha vida havia dado certo. A primeira delas porque Sydney recusara; e a segunda porque eu havia me arrependido (prefiro manter omisso o trecho em que Jasmine se sentira mais atraída pelo sofisticado irmão mais velho, afinal, eu teria protestado, tivesse a chance). Mas tudo bem, ao menos em relação à segunda vez.

Alguém sentou-se ao meu lado no desconfortável degrau – e quem seria, se não Sydney Fox, a razão de meus desastres matrimoniais. Havia se livrado do lindo buquê branco, e seu rosto permanecia com uma expressão indecifrável. Em dado ponto, ela abriu a boca para falar; eu não estava disposto, contudo, a receber as condolências dela. Não dela. Me adiantei e consegui ser o primeiro a dizer o que queria, pelo menos desta vez:

― Que belo show, você não acha? Preston nunca deixa de me surpreender – pausei para ver sua reação. Nenhuma; a morena me fitava quieta. Achei melhor completar o comentário antes que ela retomasse a intenção de me consolar ou dizer que sentia muito:

― Mas apesar do que se passou, eu não estou tão triste.

Percebi, com o canto do olho, que ela espantou-se com a minha fala. Continuei, ainda:

― Não me leve a mal; por mais que pareça excitante nos filmes, ser abandonado no altar não é nada inspirador. Mas eu sei que vou ficar bem – prometi (eu nunca diria àquela criatura estupidamente linda que por causa dela estivera disposto a acabar, eu mesmo, com a festinha. Ela não precisava saber que ainda governava o rumo de minha vida mesmo depois de tanto tempo).

Como o esperado, ela não disse "que maravilha que ainda está solteiro!" ou "se não fosse seu irmão, eu teria gritado naquela hora"; ela apenas continuou silenciosa, misteriosa, inacessível. Aquele sentimento inconformado de rejeição tentou manifestar novamente uma pontinha em meu peito – interessante como ficava sempre mais fácil seguir meu rumo sozinho quando ela não estava ao meu lado com seu Chanel n.5 confundindo minha percepção de que o mundo não era perfeito.

Se ela tivesse me dito "sim" na primeira vez: a) eu não teria conhecido Jasmine; b) não teria tentado esconder meu interesse quando ela começou com uma conversa há algum tempo sobre nós dois, enquanto eu já saía com minha ex-noiva; c) não teríamos ficado tão distantes depois daquilo; e por último, mas não menos importante, d) não estaríamos aqui, no altar, compartilhando a minha miséria.

E eu havia me disposto a tentar fazer dar certo com Jasmine, pois Sydney não havia insistido em falar mais comigo; contudo, bastou olhar para ela hoje, vestida de dama de honra para meu coração balançar e eu confirmar irrefutavelmente que ainda a amava. Ao que parecia, EU: nunca estaria livre de meu encanto por ela; e ELA: nunca estaria interessada nisso.

Deixei, involuntariamente, escapar um longo suspiro com as conclusões que recheavam minha mente. Sydney permanecia, até ali, sem ter descoberto nada interessante de se dizer, mais meditativa, até, do que eu.

― Eu havia comprado passagens para o Havaí – comentei, apenas por comentar. Na tentativa de encontrar algum assunto que não me obrigasse a encará-la diretamente, mas que não a afugentasse; apenas alguns minutos que fossem de sua presença já me consolavam tremendamente, reassegurando que fora correta a decisão, ou melhor, o fato de que eu não me casei com Jasmine.

A morena virou-se discretamente para mim. Ela não mais estava, como eu, olhando para o movimento nos bancos da igreja, que ainda assentavam um terço dos convidados. Ouvi a voz aveludada pela primeira vez em um longo tempo:

― Ótimo, eu ainda tenho quinze dias livres, das férias.

Meu olhar desiludido estreitou-se. O que ela poderia estar insinuando com aquela afirmativa? A fitei nos olhos, então; mais curioso do que temeroso de não esconder meus sentimentos. "Cuidado", me repreendi, "deve estar apenas jogando conversa fora, como você fez há pouco".

Antes de eu precisar me censurar novamente, ela pôs-se a dizer mais:

― "Não existe amor impossível, e sim pessoas incapazes de lutar por ele". Meu pai vem me dizendo isso desde que eu falei sobre o seu casamento... Nigel, eu fiquei em silêncio até agora porque não me achei merecedora de uma segunda chance. Não tive a sua coragem quando você propôs que nós ficássemos juntos. Onde você viu além, eu fechei os olhos. E depois disso, quando você disse que eu havia perdido a chance, escolhi a pior hora para manter minha covardia. Estava apavorada com a idéia de que pudesse não me amar mais. Eu... entendo se não me amar, e estou disposta a deixá-lo seguir com sua vida. Mas antes eu tenho que pedir: Por favor, me dê mais uma chance de ficar com você.

Um branco, daqueles causados apenas pelo supremo espanto, preencheu – quero dizer: esvaziou – meu cérebro. A minha boca perdeu a sincronia com as ordens que eu lhe mandava – se é que eu mandava qualquer ordem. Minhas pernas, eu nem as sentia debaixo de mim. Minhas mãos, sabe-se lá quais gestos absurdos poderiam estar mimicando naquele momento. Nada mais eu conseguia registrar; de forma alguma eu sabia, ou conseguia, reagir. Todo o infortúnio, a desgraça que passara até ali havia sido em vão? Não teria mais que me penitenciar por não ter sido bom o bastante para ela? E eu disse que ela perdera a chance alguma vez? Não me lembro de nada parecido. A não ser quando eu mencionei que ela "passara do ponto", mas aquilo não fora uma rejeição; ao menos eu tentei deixar claro que não, na época.

Alguém de fora interrompeu o meu momento de mudez. O senhor alto, de terno cinza e um bigode farto, postou-se de pé à minha frente. Ele começou a falar, com a voz grave e baixa, exigindo a minha estonteada atenção:

― Eu sinto muito, Bailey... Não sei nem o que lhe dizer.

Olhei para ele por alguns segundos, tentando descobrir novamente onde ficava a minha boca. Limpei a garganta, para confirmar que havia encontrado a função certa, antes de expelir as palavras que me livrariam dele e me deixariam relativamente a sós com a caçadora e suas doces declarações de novo:

― Não foi sua culpa, Senhor Baltimore.

― Mesmo assim, eu sinto que devo me desculpar por minha filha. Não consigo imaginar o poço de desgosto e desgraça no qual você está neste momento, rapaz. A vergonha desta humilhação já teria me feito correr daqui e esconder meu rosto. Mas você é muito valente – a comovida alma ainda estendeu as mãos para mim, a fim de acentuar o tom de tragédia na sua desculpa – continuou aqui até agora, Bailey, enfrentando a todos de frente e mostrando que mesmo traído e ludibriado, não fez nada de errado além de ter sua honra pisoteada assim. Saiba que estarei aqui se precisar de apoio, lhe considero como meu filho. Por mais que pareça impossível, espero que consiga se recuperar.

O que dizer?

― O...brigado?

O homem de meia idade assentiu com a cabeça e deu meia-volta, com as mãos no bolso. Encontrou sua senhora na metade do caminho para a saída da igreja e escafedeu-se.

Permaneci olhando naquela direção, a da porta gigante por onde ainda havia gente entrando e saindo. Redescobri o tato de meus braços e pus a mão sobre a boca, ainda pasmado com a situação em que me encontrava – e tentando apagar ao menos um pouco das grandes palavras de incentivo do meu ex-futuro-sogro. A leve movimentação do canto seguiu-se da voz de veludo novamente:

― Eu... estarei aqui, se você precisar.

A mulher levantou do meu lado e direcionou-se para o espaço das madrinhas onde Cláudia conversava, animada, com um dos familiares da noiva. Havia feito todas aquelas revelações e agora pretendia simplesmente retirar-se, como fizera o velho Baltimore? Efetivamente a impedi de dar o primeiro passo, dizendo:

― O vôo sairá às quatro.

Senti mais alívio quando Sydney estacou ali, mesmo eu tendo dito apenas aquelas míseras cinco palavras. Eu não tinha nada mais interessante ou arrebatador para dizer? Algo do tipo: "não me casei por sua causa!" ou "amo você mais que tudo; embora tenha me rejeitado e dito que eu a rejeitei depois disso, sem que eu o tenha feito, na realidade!" – ficou confusa esta segunda exclamativa. Vi a mulher levar um segundo para virar o rosto e me encarar novamente. Aproveitei para continuar, com a reles articulação disponível:

― Estava falando sério? Você quer... ir comigo?

Ela virou o corpo perfeito totalmente na minha direção. Deus, como ela era linda!... Mas admirá-la ali, justamente quando estava escasso de vocábulos, com certeza não me ajudaria no acerto tão importante de contas que estava prestes a fazer, e que só em meus sonhos previra. Precisava me acalmar; o que seria de mim se as intenções de dizer que amava a caçadora, depois de tantos sobressaltos, fossem porcamente interpretadas pela língua, e esta acabasse dizendo o contrário, a maldita! Não poderia perder aquela oportunidade de fazer as pazes e me libertar daquela existência-patética-e-sem-amor-com-a-honra-pisoteada-e-a-noiva-roubada – como diria o sempre motivador Senhor Baltimore.

A morena deslumbrante respondeu:

― É claro que quero ir com você, Nigel. Se... quiser me levar. Eu sei que estou sendo precipitada... – disse com pouca segurança, mas eu sequer a esperei terminar. A urgência em aproveitar o instante de retorno ao domínio do idioma não me deixava perder mais tempo.

― Por que disse que eu a rejeitei?

Ela fitou-me nos olhos, receosa:

― Foi o que me disse antes de você anunciar seu noivado.

Sydney continuava de pé, e eu sentado, diante do altar. Acertei bem o ângulo de nossos olhares, para encará-la com precisão:

― Está falando da última vez em que conversamos a sós antes de hoje? – ela consentiu seriamente – eu não a rejeitei: você havia perguntado se eu ainda pensava no que poderia ter sido de nós dois, casualmente, sem demonstrar qualquer interesse. Assim, respondi da forma que achei melhor, para não me comprometer, e não obrigá-la a me dizer um "não" novamente – eu estava com Jasmine naquela época, ora essa!

― Mas você disse que...

― Eu disse que "você passou do ponto, e eu não sei mais"... se tivesse me pedido, eu teria terminado com Jasmine naquele dia.

Ela conseguiu abrandar parte da surpresa em sua expressão, e considerou suas palavras:

― Mas iria se casar hoje!

Chegada a hora de confessar como eu fui um idiota:

― Não. Estava prestes a me manifestar quando Preston tomou a frente e levou a noiva.

Ela não disse nada, então continuei, pensativo:

― Que grande mal-entendido temos aqui. O que poderemos fazer para consertar isso?

Vi um esboço de sorriso se formando no lindo rosto. Ela mordeu de leve o lábio:

― Eu não sei; mas poderíamos começar simplesmente dando o fora daqui. Temos muito a conversar.

Olhei de relance para as pessoas ao nosso redor. Um décimo dos convidados ainda permanecia teimosamente na igreja, especulando, talvez, a possibilidade de outro acontecimento ainda mais tenebroso para fechar com chave de ouro aquela manhã tão assoberbada. Balancei a cabeça para Sydney e estiquei o braço direito:

― Seria ótimo. Faltam algumas horas até o vôo – ela sustentou a minha mão enquanto eu me erguia; ficamos de pé frente a frente, olhos nos olhos. Sorri de canto, e continuei:

― E depois disso? Já tem idéias para a programação quando chegarmos ao Havaí?

― Você poderia se embebedar – sugeriu a morena, com seu estonteante sorriso. Achei graça, fora o que eu fizera quando Preston havia "conquistado" a minha outra namorada, Amanda, há alguns anos; mas desta vez não seria assim. Soltei a mão de Sydney e iniciamos, lado a lado, a caminhada curta para os portões da capela, ignorando os olhares curiosos e o constante murmurinho.

― Ficar bêbado e vomitar na minha própria lua-de-mel? Não parece uma cena bonita – comentei.

Ela atrasou um passo, para me lançar o olhar de zombaria que eu tanto conhecia:

― Você não está na lua-de-mel, Nigel. Poderá fazer a cena que quiser.

― Mas se considerar bem: viajar para um lugar tropical com a mulher dos seus sonhos, depois do seu casamento, só pode ser uma lua de mel.

Havíamos chegado à porta. Ela parou, tentando decifrar algo mais em meu rosto que não estivesse em minhas palavras:

― Está falando sério?

― Claro que sim. A não ser pela parte do casamento, você sabe que eu ainda sou solteiro.

Ela concordou, enquanto seu rosto se iluminava com mais um belíssimo sorriso. E eu senti novamente: a chama que na verdade nunca se apagara. Ela estava queimando forte em meu peito, acabando com toda a minha incerteza e clareando ainda mais aquela manhã ensolarada – que acabara me saindo muito melhor que o esperado! Sydney virou para a saída e enlaçou o braço no meu:

― Vamos lá, Podge, eu ainda tenho que preparar as minhas malas.

― Você é quem manda, chefe!

E descemos as escadas da capela. Não havia ninguém lá para jogar arroz em mim, mas eu estava de braços dados com a mulher da minha vida. E eu sabia que entre nós não haveria mais desencontros, me esforçaria ao máximo para isso; a partir dali, tudo daria certo – principalmente porque Preston já estava ocupado demais com a minha ex-noiva para tentar investir seu charme em Sydney.

É. Talvez um dia eu o agradecesse.

Fim


End file.
